This invention relates to an engine suspension device of a beach buggy, particularly to one capable to lessen vibration, to guard a transmission chain from becoming loosened and worn out and to prevent the car frame from twisting laterally and the buggy from overturning sideward when a beach buggy is running.
The frame structure of a conventional beach buggy, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a car frame 10 composed of a plurality of metal rods welded together and a rear wheel frame 20. The car frame 10 has a pair of fixing lugs 101 respectively provided on the lateral frame at the bottom and on an upright frame at a rear side, a pivotal base 102 provided respectively on the opposite bending portions of the bottom lateral frame and a pivotal lug 103 provided on the top frame near a rear side. The rear wheel frame 20 has a lateral combining rod 201 fixed on the front end and a pair of pivotal lugs 202 on the upper side.
In assembling, the combining rod 201 of the rear wheel shaft frame 20 is pivotally fitted between two pivotal bases 102 of the car frame 10, as shown in FIG.2, and subsequently an engine 30 is placed in the interior space of the car frame and secured with the fixing lugs 101. Then, a shock absorber 40 is pivotally provided between the car frame 10 and the rear wheel shaft frame 20 to let a beach buggy have a function of shock absorption. Besides, a transmission chain 50 is fitted between the rotating shaft of the engine 30 and the shaft rod of the rear wheel 60 so as to permit the engine 30 to drive the rear wheel 60 rotate and run forward.
However, the conventional device described above has the following disadvantages.
1. The engine 30 is directly fixed on the car frame 10 so that when the engine 30 rotates and vibrates, it will directly make the car frame 10 vibrate, too, giving rise to discomfort to a rider.
2. Vibration may become increasingly strong due to an abrupt vibration caused by the engine 30 rotating at a high speed, easily making the assembling bolts loosened and fall off in case of the vibration lasting for a long time.
3. The vibration of the car frame 10 and the engine 30 may alter the distance between the rotating shaft of the engine 30 and the shaft of the rear wheel 60, easily rendering the transmission chain 50 loosened and worn out.
The objective of the invention is to offer an engine suspension device of a beach buggy, capable to lessen vibration and prevent the transmission chain from loosened and worn out and the car frame from twisting sideward.
The engine suspension device of a beach buggy in this invention includes a car frame composed of a plurality of metal rods welded together, an engine hanger, an engine supporter and an auxiliary hanger combined together.
The car frame with an interior space has a fastening member with threaded holes fixed protruding on opposite outer sides near the front end of the top rods, and a support lug with a through hole provided under the fastening member and having a rectangular block fixed behind the support lug. Further, a fixing plate is screwed on the outer side of the fastening member as well as on the support lug, and a pivotal base with a downward opening is fixed respectively on opposite top rods near a rear end of the car frame.
The engine hanger has an upper connecting rod provided with a stop plate at opposite ends, with each stop plate having a combining member to be inserted in the support lugs under the fastening member and a hollow connecting rod provided at the bottom.
The engine supporter is formed with two rods extending forward and respectively having a protruding-out connecting stud at the front end and has a pair of support arms secured on the upper side, extending forward above the rods and respectively having connecting lugs at the front end. Then, a lateral support frame is fixed respectively on the top sides of the support arms, having a tubular elongate shaft rod pivotally fitted inside and provided with a combining base protruding forward. Besides, the engine supporter is provided with a pair of rear wheel shaft supporters on opposite rear ends.
The auxiliary hanger having a width equal to that of the car frame is fixedly provided with short shaft rods on opposite rear ends and has its front end shrunk into a rod fixed with a short shaft rod at the end.
In assembling, firstly, two combining members of the upper connecting rod of the engine hanger are respectively inserted in the support lugs on the front end of the car frame and the fixing plate covers up the combining member, and then is secured with the fastening member and the support lug, letting the connecting rod of the engine hanger and the engine supporter extending in the interior space of the car frame. Next, the auxiliary hanger has its rear short shaft rods pivotally and respectively fitted in the pivotal bases on the rear end of the car frame and its front short shaft rod pivotally fitted with the combining base of the elongate shaft rod of the engine supporter. Lastly, the connecting rod under the engine hanger, the connecting studs in front of the engine supporter and the connecting lugs before the support arms of the engine supporter are respectively and pivotally assembled on the casing of an engine positioned in the interior space of the car frame to finish the engine suspension device of a beach buggy. Then the beach buggy has an effect of shock absorption, lessening vibration, and preventing the transmission chain from loosened or worn out and a beach buggy from twisting sideward.